Kisses?
by Bride of Spock
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Jim is sad not to have a date. Spock doesn't have one either, and after a seemingly random conversation, Jim suggests an experiment. Slash, fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: For my Fan Art Challenge ;D The picture is a bit different to how I've written this, but it's Spock looking at Kirk, who is begging for kisses:3 Tis cute.**

**This fic features a slightly OOC Spock, and a slightly drunk Kirk :3**

**...and fluff. It creeps into everything I write, I can't help it.**

**(Seriously. I've tried two Spirk drabbles. One turned into a 1800 word fluffy oneshot, the other turned into a mini fluffy fanfiction.)**

**Valentines Day themed, though a little late!**

_"I fail to see the purpose of this celebration, Captain," Spock remarked, gazing upon the festivities._

_"It's Valentines Day on Earth, Spock. Humans celebrate love."_

_"Illogical. This holiday seems only to encourage humans to purchase otherwise useless items."_

_"It's _fun_, Spock."_

_"If you say so, Captain."_

_"Call me Jim, not Captain. We're on shore leave, not duty."_

_"Will you be joining the frivolities, Jim?" Spock asked, observing several drunk ensigns dancing inappropriately. He raised an eyebrow._

_"I plan to," Jim said, following his gaze and smiling slightly. "It's not like I have anyone to celebrate with," he added morosely._

_"If I celebrated the illogical holiday, I would celebrate it with you, Jim," Spock offered._

_Jim flicked his gaze back to his First Officer, certain he didn't realise what he'd just said, but dismissed it and appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks, Spock."_

* * *

Jim watched the dancers absent-mindedly, resting his head on his arms. A sudden tall shadow loomed over him. "Is this seat taken?" It was Spock.

Jim sighed. "Nope, it's free."

Spock sat down next to him. "You appear discontent, Jim. What is wrong?"

"I - you wouldn't understand, Spock."

"I am willing to listen to your problems. Humans appear to appreciate 'venting'."

"Well, the point of Valentines Day is to celebrate love," Jim began, "and I have nobody. I feel like I'm the only one without somebody." He raised his head to look at Spock, who had an eyebrow elevated. "You don't count; you don't want anybody."

A flicker of something flitted across the Vulcan's face, but it vanished the second Jim realised it was there.

"I am certain you are not the only person without a partner, Jim," Spock reasoned.

"Wrong."

"I do not know much about this human matter, but surely if you wished for a partner, you should ask their opinion on the matter."

"The person I want doesn't want me."

"Have you proposed your intentions to them?"

"No..."

"How can you be certain of their rejection if you haven't asked them, Jim? You would need more evidence to prove such a theory."

"Trust me, I know." Jim reached for his full glass of alcohol and drank most of it in one go.

"I am not sure if that was - "

"I couldn't care less, Spock," Jim interrupted with a sigh. "Come with me to get another drink?"

* * *

Two glasses later and his speech was becoming increasingly slurred. Spock was supporting most of his weight, his hands at Jim's elbows. "D'you wanna dance Spock?" Jim mumbled.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I find that agreeable."

Jim was surprisingly smooth in his motions, despite the alcohol; he was dancing without stumbling, his movements fluid.

The music changed to a rather slow song. Spock wondered if Jim would rather sit down.

"Would you prefer to leave the dance floor now, Jim?"

"No," Jim murmured, so quietly Spock barely heard him. In one quick movement, he had his arms wrapped around Spock's waist and his head leaning comfortably on his chest, his head nestled in the crook of Spock's shoulder.

"Are you very intoxicated, Jim?" Spock was unsure how much alcohol humans had to consume before they were considered 'drunk', but as he contemplated Jim's actions, he came to the conclusion that, as humans put it, 'he'd had a few too many'.

"Not as intoxicating as you," Jim breathed into his neck. His sultry tones made Spock shiver unintentionally.

When the song ended, Jim hooked his arm through Spock's and refused to let go. "I think you should return to your quarters for a while, Jim," Spock said quietly.

Jim let out a giggle. "Are you accompanying me to bed, Spock?"

Spock, not understanding the double meaning, raised an eyebrow and nodded in reply.

* * *

Spock supported Jim all the way to his quarters. Jim entered the code. Spock picked up his Captain and laid him gently on the bed, as he seemed incapable. "You should sleep now, Jim," he advised.

"Alright," Jim said, yawning widely. "Sing to me?"

"Vulcans do not sing," Spock said.

"Oh, fine. See you later. I'll be okay."

"Goodbye, t'hy'la." Spock froze; he had not meant to say that. Luckily Jim was too sleepy to have heard.

Jim spoke suddenly:

"What does t'hy'la mean, Spock?"

Spock almost thought _damn_.

Spock paused, unwilling to share the Vulcan word's meaning. "It means I care deeply for you as a friend, as a brother, and..." he trailed off reluctantly.

"And - and what?" Jim was becoming sleepier by the second.

"As a lover, Jim," Spock whispered, turning slightly to observe his Captain's face.

Jim was asleep.

* * *

Jim awoke an hour later. He got a glass of water and squinted as he tried to remember what he was doing, and how he came to be in his quarters. Then he remembered dancing with Spock; walking with Spock; being carried by Spock...

Jim groaned in embarrassment. He grabbed a tablet for his headache and went back down to the party, only slightly less drunk.

* * *

Spock saw Jim entering the room again, and raised an eyebrow at his inability to walk in a straight line. He made his way over to Spock and gave him a lopsided grin. "Hey, Spock."

"Welcome back, Jim."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"As humans put it, Ensign Chekov 'passed out'. I believe Mr Sulu is taking care of him currently."

"I'll bet he is," Jim said with a wide smile. He threw himself into a seat, grabbing onto Spock as he swayed.

"I believe you should return to your quarters, Jim."

Jim's face took on a rather morose expression. "Yeah, not like there's anyone here for me."

"I am here with you, Jim," Spock said, confused.

"Romantically." Jim buried his face in his arms.

"Ah." Spock inclined his head. "I am sorry I cannot help you."

"I'm _lonely_, Spock," Jim complained.

"Why not approach the object of your affections, Jim? Your problem can be easily rectified."

"I tell you, he'll say no." Jim cursed under his breath at giving away such a crucial piece of information.

"Are you afraid of rejection?"

"He's not - gay, Spock," Jim said uncomfortably.

Unable to comfort his friend further, Spock let out a tiny inaudible sigh.

"What about you, Spock? Got your eye on anyone?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As my people do not celebrate Valentines Day, I am not bothered that I do not have a - " He paused.

"A partner, a date, a girlfriend, whatever."

"I am not bothered that I do not have a partner, then."

Jim quashed the huge flame of hope that was now burning his insides.

_Not girlfriend. Partner._

_Surely it would be illogical to be gay, though?_

"Is homosexuality illogical?" Jim blurted out.

Up went the eyebrow. "No," Spock said. "Might I remind you that humans have developed a way for homosexuals to procreate? To produce children is a Vulcans aim, to continue our race."

"Y'know, I think Uhura has eyes for you," Jim said thoughtfully.

"I have no interest in Lieutenant Uhura."

"So if someone has interest for you, you'll just disregard it? I can't believe that Spock, there can't be much dating going on on Vulcan, surely you'd jump at the chance."

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you, Jim."

"You could explore your human side!"

"I repeat, I have no interest in Lieutenant Uhura, or her gender, for that matter."

Jim gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Permission to perform an experiment with high chance of failure?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Permission granted..."

Jim leaned forward.

* * *

He is leaning into your personal space. Alarm bells are going off in your head, but you stay still and wait for him to perform whatever experiment he wishes to. You wonder what the experiment is, and why it has such a high chance of failure.

He leans forward further, and your noses are almost touching. He is close, dangerously so, and the alarm bells are clanging excruciatingly, but you wait apprehensively.

Then he closes the minuscule gap between you and brushes your lips together. An electrifying feeling flashes through your body, and your eyes widen.

He backs up quickly and looks into your eyes.

"Was your experiment satisfactory?" you say, in a much smaller voice than you would like.

"Yes, but I require more tests to gather my evidence and compose a conclusion." He sounds confident. "May I?"

"You may."

You are achingly aware of your inexperience, and you can feel your cheeks heat as he brushes your lips with his, and then presses them together, tilting his head, applying different amounts of pressure. He smiles as he pulls back, and you find you miss the warm feeling.

"Conclusion: Experiment was successful, and subject seems to have enjoyed it." He grins.

"Thank you," you say. Your voice is still small.

"You're welcome, Spock," he says. He reaches forward and gives you a hug. His mouth moves up to your ear. "T'hy'la," he whispers.


End file.
